Dueling Mask
'' FFVI.]] Dueling Mask is a recurring piece of equipment in the series. It is oftentimes one of the stronger helmets in the game, but has on occasions been an accessory as well. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Duel Mask is unique headgear for Yang and is available in the Japanese-only mobile version. It is obtained after clearing Yang's trial three times. It has 12 defense and 12 evasion. It grants +5 to Strength, Stamina, and Agility while granting resistance to Sleep. Final Fantasy VI Dueling Mask is the strongest helmet available for Gau in the ''Advance and mobile remakes, providing 40 Defense and Magic Defense, as well as 10% Evasion and Magic Evasion. It also provides +6 Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Magic, and halves all elemental damage and grants a 25% boost to maximum HP. It can be found in the Dragons' Den, and won in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting a Bone Wrist and defeating a Duel Armor. Likewise, betting the Dueling Mask will net the player a Bone Wrist after defeating a Daedalus. ''Final Fantasy XII Dueling Mask is the strongest light armor helmet providing +800 HP, +45 Magick Resist, and +2 Strength. It requires Light Armor 12 to use with 100 LP, and can be found in Pharos. The player must first destroy green Brainpans in the The First Ascent Wellspring Ravel 3rd Flight to build bridges. There is a treasure at 35F with a 70% chance to spawn, but to obtain it, the player must return to previous floors and defeat three red Deidars to create a red bridge to the chest. The chest has a 100% chance of containing a Dueling Mask (with or without the Diamond Armlet). Once claimed, the chest will never respawn. At the Subterra Abyssal-South there is a 50% chance to spawn a chest that guarantees a Dueling Mask if Diamond Armlet is not equipped. Once claimed, the chest will never respawn. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 55 Magick Resist, +800 HP, +2 Strength, and requires the Light Armor 13 license unlocked with 110 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Henne Mines (Phase 2 Dig) or Cerobi Steppe (Crossfield), or from the Hunt Club sidequest. It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dueling Mask is an accessory for Fran that gives the support ability Hunter's Monograph, which increases hits from her Barrage ability by 5. It can be obtained in Final Mission 69. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Dueling Mask is a level 99 helmet that provides +330 Bravery. It can be traded at the shop for 15,960 gil, a Thief's Cap and Bahamut's Wing x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dueling Mask is a level 100 hat that provides +330 Bravery and +3% Bravery Boost on Dodge. It can be obtained by trading 91,400 gil, Thief's Cap, Glass Mask, and Rebel Army Flag. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' The Bloody Mask is the ultimate headgear for Hawkeye should he become the Darkmost job class of the Ninja, the Nightblade. It is a vivid crimson human-faced mask, with large vein-like indentations. A mask drenched in blood as a part of its creation, it is also used to psychologically scare opponents and stimulate the killing instinct in its wearers. Gallery DFFOO Dueling Mask (IV).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Dueling Mask FFX.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. Category:Light helmets